Behind Your Eyes
by DoulosAnastasis
Summary: Sarah fears she may have let love pass her by while pursuing a career in the theater. Her friend Hoggle is losing sleep to nightmares which don't make sense. The bitter Jareth, long banished from Sarah's life, has been plotting to take what he wants by force. Could anyone help these three people heal enough to move forward in their lives? Can anyone see the hurts behind the masks?
1. Without You

~*~ With or Without You

**Hello there; thank you for visiting my story, 'Behind Your Eyes', a "Labyrinth" fan-fic. I hope that you enjoy this story, but I have a few disclaimers to present to you before you begin.**

**1.) I do not own "Labyrinth" or any of its characters, locations, etc.; "Labyrinth", etc. belongs to Jim Henson, Henson Associates, The Jim Henson Company, and Lucasfilm.**

**2.) This story contains heavy spiritual themes, specifically Christian-oriented. I have done this because of personal preference, understanding that this choice may limit my audience. I do not mean to offend anyone by my decision here, but I will hold to my personal beliefs throughout this story and all of my other writings.**

**3.) There is an original character of mine coming in as a new cast member whose name may easily be mispronounced (it is Greek, after all) and so I am putting a pronunciation key here for your convenience. I hope that it is helpful to you.**

**The name "Charis", written phonetically, looks something like this: kah-RISS.**

**I have most of the entire story written already, so updates should not be too sporadic (but we shall see how it goes...) Again, thank you for visiting my story - I hope that you enjoy this story!**

.oOo.

"_How do you like your new room?"_

_Sarah turned away from the window to face the speaker, "It's wonderful, Charis. Thanks for arranging everything with your aunt and uncle."_

_The young woman in the doorway nodded, "I'm just happy that they don't feel like they have to baby Ethan and me anymore. It's been three years; we've adjusted enough to live on our own. But having you here with us was, without a doubt, the thing that convinced them that it would be all right for us to live on our own again. My aunt, especially, just didn't feel right about leaving us to go back to Iowa."_

_Sarah shrugged off her jacket as she sat down on the bed. Sighing, she remarked, "I wish that they trusted you enough that—"_

_Charis waved a hand dismissively, "Don't worry about it, Sarah." She scratched her head, "it's been hard for them to have confidence in me since…_

"_Since the accident," Sarah finished._

.oOo.

Sarah turned the key in the ignition and buckled her seat belt. As she backed out of her parking space at the church, she thanked God that she had survived being the maid of honor to a friend…again. During her drive home, Sarah let the day's events play over through her mind. She processed the difficulties and cherished the joys a final time before she would recount the wedding to her housemates.

She turned onto the drive leading to the farmhouse where she now lived, and Sarah smiled to herself as she thought of Charis' inevitably eager questions about the details of the wedding in contrast to Ethan's predictably mischievous and off-handed remarks. Charis loved to hear Sarah paint pictures of events, claiming that Sarah was the best storyteller who ever lived. While he had never said it outright, Ethan had never disagreed with his sister's sentiments. Be they accounts of events like the wedding she had attended earlier that day, or original fantasies she hoped to one day turn into scripted plays, Sarah was always flattered by their attention to her stories.

Turning off the ignition and lights, Sarah extricated herself from the vehicle and made her way out of the garage, her garment bag and purse in tow.

She laid the garment bag over the arms of the cherry wood butler in the foyer and hung her purse on one of the hooks at the top. "I'm home," Sarah called out through the foyer. Glancing at the old clock on the wall, Sarah wondered if she shouldn't have called out so loudly. But she then noticed that the kitchen light was on, so she released her fears of any sleeping persons being disturbed upstairs. She knew that the light was evidence that Ethan would still be up studying, and Charis undoubtedly would be by his side, doing her best to help her brother muddle through his mathematics course study.

After slipping off her heels, Sarah made her way down the hall and found the two siblings precisely as she had supposed they would be. Charis sat at the breakfast nook, a sleepy expression on her face. Beside her, Ethan poured over his mathematics textbook. Sarah leaned against the doorframe, "And what's this I see? I leave for one day and come back to find that owls have taken up residence in my kitchen?"

Charis woke up a little at Sarah's voice, "Sarah; how was the wedding?"

"Dreary, draining, and dramatic?" asked Ethan, playfully.

Sarah scoffed, "You don't even know the half of it. How are you feeling about tomorrow?"

Ethan closed his book, "Like I'm gonna eat that test for breakfast!" He grinned and stretched his hands behind his head, "All I can say is bring it on."

Charis giggled, 'I think he's ready. Not that my opinion means much, seeing as I only just barely passed my own math classes in school…but there you have it."

Ethan shrugged, "You know it helps me to have someone to 'think at', sis. The wall just isn't as responsive as you can be." He grinned as his sister scoffed.

Sarah smiled, very thankful for this small family she had been blessed with. Not that she was on bad terms with her own family – everything had begun to improve with her parents and with Toby after the Labyrinth – but the twins Charis and Ethan Stavros were two of Sarah's best friends; they had been since high school.

Charis was Sarah's age; going on twenty-six. Charis was a petite five feet three inches, but strong and full of life. With shoulder-length hair the color of a lion's mane and an ivory complexion, she was a pretty little thing. She brought life with her everywhere she went. Her eyes squinted when she got to laughing too hard and the light sprinkling of freckles over her face added to her innocent charm. She was most usually quiet, but very thoughtful and the most wonderful listener Sarah had ever met. They were very like sisters to one another.

Ethan was Charis' older brother by twenty-three minutes. At six feet on the mark and one hundred fifty-five pounds, Ethan was quite the man. His hair and complexion matched his sister's, and his laugh was as contagious as hers was life-giving. With his expressive, dark blue eyes, Ethan was always cracking jokes and bringing in comic relief, but at the slightest provocation he would become the most steadfast protector to his sister, and to Sarah, whom he had added in his heart as a second sister some time ago.

Though they were so vastly different from one another, Charis and Ethan were bonded together closely. Charis was a constant support and encouragement to her brother, who fell into self-doubt rather easily. Ethan was always looking out for his little sister; she had been born a little bit sickly, and consequently had always been more susceptible to illness and physical detriments than her brother. From a very young age, Ethan had become a self-appointed lifeguard for her. Many hardships had come over them in their lives, but they clung together and made it through every time. Sarah wondered whether they would ever be able to do without the other.

But that was too sad a thought to contemplate for long; they were here, together now, and laughing about the various marital shenanigans which Sarah had recounted to them, such as the Yorkshire terrier in the punch fountain and the fact that the frosting of the cake had been light grey down one side.

Later on, after bidding the girls sweet dreams, Ethan gathered up his schoolbooks and headed upstairs to bed. Charis and Sarah were left alone in the kitchen to talk.

Sarah sat down carefully. Her entire body ached from being on her feet practically all day, and in four-inch heels, too. Resting her forehead on the table, Sarah groaned, "I'm so glad that it's all _over_!"

Charis chuckled at her friend's drama, "Oh? Was it as bad as all that?"

Sarah lifted her head and began massaging her temples, "Charis, Charis, Charis…you can _try_ to imagine what it was really like for me today, but you really wouldn't come close; I had to re-organize the event because that wedding planner quit on us two weeks ago, and I tied up all of the loose ends which that left behind. I played peacemaker between squabbling relatives. Liv had her moment of second-guessing; I extinguished it. Coty had his moment of doubting; I helped to calm him down. And I did all of that on top of being the perfect maid of honor 'who is just so unspeakably happy for the two of you!' _And_ I had to make a toast at the reception!" Sarah buried her face in her hands with another moan.

Charis rubbed her friend's shoulder consolingly, "There, there, dear friend; like you said, it's all over now. You can go to bed as soon as you please."

"Can I vent a little more before I go?" Sarah asked in a playfully innocent voice.

"There's more? Do please tell all," Charis grinned.

"You'd better believe there's more! I haven't even begun to complain about the dress and decorations…"

Charis frowned, "What's wrong with your dress?"

"Well, for starters, I think that 'puke-y' is a better word than 'pretty' for the nature of this color; it's a very peculiar shade of purple. Liv insisted that there be all of these faux crystals and glitter throughout my hair and around my eyes; she's fascinated with fairies and magic princesses, remember? She said that the glitter helped to achieve that 'enchanted look' she was aiming for in the theme, but all the glitz did for me was to remind me of that dratted Goblin Kin—"

Sarah stopped, having realized why this wedding had so bothered her.

Charis prodded her, "Sarah…?"

"You know Charis…" she said slowly, "I think that I was so grumpy about this wedding because everything Liv chose reminded me of that dance I had with the Goblin King when I was fifteen."

Charis nodded, "From how you described everything over these past few weeks, it sounded very similar to me. I wondered if it would bother you, and I guess it did."

"I didn't even connect the two things until just now…" Sarah felt rather silly for failing to recognize the similarities; especially since the wedding had been on her mind for so long.

There was a short silence, and then Charis spoke again, "Are you okay, Sarah?"

Sarah gave a half-smile, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just wish I could forget about him, is all. Or at least hate him completely."

"You don't hate him already? With all of your complaining, I would have thought that you had come to loathe him ages ago." Charis teased.

"So would I, but…I don't always hate the times that I remember him. He teased me at that masquerade, hiding while he played that cat and mouse game with me. But when he did reveal himself to me, and we danced…it was the first time I thought that I felt love for and from someone."

"'He was gentle; he was cruel. He was open; he was mysterious'," Charis quoted words which her friend had spoken to her years before when she first shared the tale of her adventure in the Labyrinth. She continued on to say, "But never forget, Sarah, that evil, no matter how entrancingly tempting it may be, is still evil. And the Goblin King is most definitely evil."

Sarah laughed, "You still remember? After all this time?"

"Sure I do; you made me swear to say that to you every time we discussed the Goblin King. I think you wanted to make sure that you didn't ever begin to fall in love with him for real."

Sarah grimaced, "Heaven forbid…I just want him to leave me alone forever; is that too much to ask?"

Charis' face took on a look of concern, "He hasn't tried to visit you again, has he?"

"Oh no; he can't anymore. Not since I banished him." Jareth had begun visiting Sarah in the Over Ground about a year after she had won Toby back from him. Sarah had told Charis all about Jareth and the Labyrinth after the idiot Goblin King had nearly trampled the poor girl while chasing Sarah through the high school the girls had attended together. He had posed as a substitute teacher, but the disguise was not clever enough to fool Sarah for even a second. He made occasional appearances throughout her academic career, at times even stalking her in owl form. Finally, a few days before her college graduation, Sarah screamed at the Goblin King; she said that she banished him from ever approaching her again without an invitation, and since that day she had not heard one snicker or seen one feather of his royal person. "I wish that I had known that I had the power to do that when I was younger, though. It would have made college life so much easier."

"Mm," Charis agreed. "But then again, it would also have been a lot more boring for me."

"Not really; Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus would still have come to visit like they always do."

"Oh, yeah." Charis cocked her head askance, "Speaking of, is Hoggle coming tomorrow to help you plant the back garden?"

After she had moved into Charis and Ethan's house, Sarah had asked her friends from the Labyrinth to come and help her turn the muddy backyard into a garden. The first time had proven to be more troublesome than she had anticipated; Sir Didymus was more interested in defeating the dangerous shrubberies than helping her and Hoggle plant them, and Ludo was almost impossible to hide. Every year after that first one, Sarah only invited Hoggle back to help her plant the garden. She still invited the other two over for game nights and the occasional – _very _occasional – dinner. But only Hoggle came to garden. He was a master at landscaping, and every guest who visited the Stavros home complimented the gardens he designed with Sarah.

Looking at the calendar, Sarah realized that it was nearly the time to plant the spring flowers again. "You're right; I'll call him later and see if he can make it."

Charis nodded, "Sounds good. Just make sure there's lots of stuff that smells good; it's not enough for me that they look pretty, you know," she smiled and rose to leave. "Are you _really_ okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm fine; just tired. Goodnight, Charis."

"Good night, Sarah. Sleep well."

.oOo.

**So? How did I do? Does the grown-up Sarah seem consistent with her character thus far? Is it too soon to tell? What could I have improved? Are you honestly just wondering where Jareth is in all of this? Well, I can promise that he will come in to the story very soon, in all his glittering glory. See you for the next chapter!**


	2. They Call Her Love

**Apologies, et cetera for the delay; I hope that this chapter was worth your wait. Please review if so. Please review if otherwise. Please review in any and all cases or circumstances.**

As before, I do not own "Labyrinth" or its characters. "Labyrinth" is owned by **Jim Henson, Henson Associates, The Jim Henson Company, and Lucasfilm.**

.oOo.

_"Yes, sire?" Hoggle's voice was timid before the imposing figure of a Goblin King at the start of a new game of conquest. He made an attempt to bow, but it was less than graceful and he nearly stumbled forward._

_Jareth was dressed to the nines, as per usual. Dark and glittering, with pronounced eye-enhancing shadow and liner, the king looked like a fox ready to eat his fill of his caught prey. The deep blue of his cape and shirt blended with the black of his breeches to evoke thoughts of the night and the darkness. As he turned to face Hoggle fully, his half-grin revealed his sharp canine teeth, convincing the little man that there was a carnivorous reason for the monarch's present delight._

_"Ah, Hog-head; I need you to do something for me," Jareth began._

_"It's 'Hoggle"…I mean, yes, your majesty?" Hoggle tried not to sound bored, but it was difficult in light of the fact that this marked just another among the dozens of unfortunate events which garnered the Labyrinth a victory against unwitting children from Overground. He had long ago stopped counting the young men and women of the Land Overhead who came to solve the Labyrinth for various prizes. Though there had been victors in the games of the ancient kings, no one had yet won against Jareth.__  
__Jareth turned again to walk to the window, explaining his orders for Hoggle as he went, "I need you to play guide to the girl who will soon be coming to solve the Labyrinth, but don't make it too easy for her. In fact, I want you to lead her in a circle, ending up at the beginning so as to waste her time."_

_Hoggle sighed lamely,_Yep. Them kings before Jareth got beat sometimes. The only reason Jareth don't is 'cause he plays dirtier than any of them ever did.

_His thoughts ran away a bit too long, though, and he found himself suddenly thrust back into reality by a rude slap to the back of his head. "Ouch!" Rubbing the sore spot with his hand, he looked up to see Jareth towering above, a cross glare illuminating his eyes._

_"Are you listening, Hedgewort?"_

_"Hoggle…"_

_"Whatever; do you understand what you are to do with the girl?" Jareth asked impatiently._

_Hoggle nodded, "I'm to take 'er back to the beginning until you've won again."_

_Jareth grinned maliciously, "Precisely."_

_Hoggle nodded and turned to leave the king's quarters, but his exit was interrupted halfway through, "Only this time, I'm not too sure of victory."_

_Hoggle cocked his head askance, "Whaddya mean?"_

_Jareth smiled, but it was a strange one; Hoggle had never before caught glimpse of a smile like that on the face of the Goblin King. The sight left Hoggle bewildered, though as the day went on he forgot about it._

_That smile seemed almost…sincere. More so after a nervous chuckle escaped Jareth's lips as he said, "This girl is different from the others; special. Enough so that I've given myself a distinct disadvantage by granting her…" He turned to face Hoggle, a light a familiar mischief gleaming in his eyes, "Well, let's call them 'certain powers'."_

.oOo.

Hoggle was just turning to get ready for bed when he heard Sarah's voice, "Hoggle? Are you there?"

The little man gasped with a start. After recovering from his surprise, Hoggle moved to uncover the small mirror he used for shaving from beneath a pile of bits and bobs across the room from where he had been standing. Once the glass was retrieved, he set it upright against the wall behind the side table near his bed and waited for the picture to clear. Slowly, the colors swirled together until they revealed Sarah at her dressing table on the other side of the mirror.

Scratching his head as he stepped back from the looking-glass, Hoggle greeted Sarah, albeit somewhat bashfully, "Hi, Sarah."

"Hey, Hoggle. How've you been?" Sarah had some remnants of glitter in her hair, and though she had washed her face of the make-up, she still looked like a princess.

Hoggle swallowed a lump which had materialized inside his throat suddenly, "Fine, I guess. How's about you?" He realized that he felt ashamed of his house, humble as it was compared to hers. His meager belongings lay scattered here and there over the dirt floor of his small home. His laundry, while clean (…-ish), was strewn over the floor, the back of his chair, and the arms of the coat rack in the corner. The dirty dishes in the kitchen basin screamed of their neglected filth. Hoggle rubbed the back of his neck as he struggled to hide his discomfort.

Not noticing either the mess or her friend's unease, Sarah smiled, "I'm fine; thanks. I was wondering whether or not you were up to gardening with me tomorrow? It's about the right time for planting here."

"Oh, is that right? Well, let me think…" Hoggle figured the time differences in his head. Today was Saturday…"tomorrow", Sarah's time, was a little less than ten days away, as the Labyrinthine sun ran. And if he left for a day in the Over Ground he would be gone for about ten days in the Underground's time. Because the Goblin King would be busy rejecting invitations to spring balls, brooding around the castle in his usual curmudgeonly way, bogging the odd goblin, and other such things, Hoggle felt that he could afford to slip away for a time, unnoticed and unmissed. He nodded in the mirror, "Sure, Sarah. I can come over tomorrow morning, if you like?" That would be next Tuesday, Underground time.

"That's great, Hoggle! Thank you so much."

Upon seeing her delight, Hoggle felt a blush creep over the tips of his ears and decided to cut the conversation short, "Well, I should get some slee—"

"Hey…Hoggle?"

The groundskeeper of the Labyrinth became concerned, "Somethin' wrong, Sarah?"

Sarah twirled a strand of her long, dark hair around her fingers as she contemplated the best way to say what she was feeling. Over the years they had been friends, Hoggle had learned to be patient whenever she did this; she was a particular person when it came to expressing her feelings. Thoughts were easy and flew from her lips swiftly. But feelings were complicated and convoluted; much to delicate to thrust into the void between persons. Hoggle understood this and gladly granted her the time to sort things out a bit.

Finally, she spoke her mind, "Hoggle… Does the Labyrinth do something to the people who solve it; change them?"

Hoggle frowned, "…What?"

"Am I different from other people now? Is there something in me or about me that other humans can't understand?"

He shook his head in confusion, "I don't know what you mean, Sarah."

"I mean, do I act a certain way that people don't like, or am I too different for people to want to get to know me? Because at the wedding today—"

Hoggle interrupted, "What wedding?" He was scared for a moment that Sarah had gotten married and he hadn't known about it. Not that it _meant_ anything to him…after all; he was just her scabby dwarf friend from a fantastical reality opposite her world. But that fact didn't negate the semi-paralytic knot which had formed behind his sternum.

Luckily for him, his fear proved unfounded once she clarified, "My friend Olivia got married today."

"…oh." The knot unraveled slowly, though not completely.

Sarah sighed, "Yeah, and she'd known this guy for a few years before they finally got together. But I was thinking during the ceremony that I'll be twenty-six soon, and I haven't ever had a real boyfriend. I don't really want to throw myself at some guy, but I feel like…" She trailed off, becoming embarrassed.

"Go on, Sarah," Hoggle prompted encouragingly. He had no idea what she was trying to say, but she looked troubled and it sounded like it was important to her, so he listened as best he could.

She continued, "Well, it's just that I feel like there isn't anybody I can really talk to. I mean, how many people have been to a fairy kingdom and run a maze direct from the imagination of a psycho-Fae king all to save their little brother from being turned into a goblin?"

Hoggle began, "Well…not many that I've ever—"

Sarah interrupted, "Exactly! And how many people have grown up being stalked by that same Fae king not only around their home but even in their high school and college?"

"I dunno 'bout any othe—" Hoggle tried, but was cut off again.

"And then I wonder if other people aren't the problem; if maybe it's just me?"

"Oh, I don't think that you—"

"Because maybe something's wrong with me? Honestly, I would've thought that guys would at least _ask_ if they could date me, but nobody has bothered yet."

"Wasn't there that one—"

"And I didn't think I was a very needy person…but I just feel…I feel so, un—…un—" Sarah struggled to describe the core of her feelings, but the overwhelming sensations prevented her.

"…Unwanted?" Hoggle, a few moments later, offered.

Sarah nodded, slightly wide-eyed at his understanding, "Yeah – that's exactly it."

Hoggle nodded slowly. He knew the feeling all too well, himself. He had realized within their conversation how she felt, and had also been surprised to learn how similar the states of their hearts were. The rejected outcast and passed-over beauty. Each lonely, if for slightly different reasons; different, but similar. "And that's what's been makin' you sad, eh?"

Sighing, Sarah affirmed his words with a slight nod. She laid her arms on the dressing table and set her chin to rest on her forearms, "Maybe I'm being silly; life isn't all about weddings and falling in love, after all." Sarah sat up and tucked her hair behind her ears bashfully, "Forget I said anything, Hoggle. I'm sorry I brought it up. I'll see you tomorr—"

"Sarah, you…you're very pretty."

With open jaw, the young woman's eyes stared in surprise at her friend.

Hoggle shifted in his seat. Sudden surge of courage gone, his face was now slightly more pink than it had been a moment ago. He continued on, in spite of his embarrassment, "What I mean is—ahem—there's nothing wrong with you, so's you don't hafta worry about that. Maybe no one asks 'cause you're too good for 'em and they're…cowards."

Sarah giggled, "I'm not that special—"

"Sure you are; I know you are," Hoggle turned his gaze to his boot as a wave of heat washed over his face. _What'm I saying? Why would she care what I think? She'll never let me live this down…_

"…thank you, Hoggle. That's very sweet of you to say."

Hoggle looked up to see her smiling at him. The fear of rejection flew from his mind as he saw her genuine gratitude. His ears grew warm once again.

Running her fingers through her hair, Sarah groaned exaggeratedly, "I'm such a mess, Hoggle. How do you put up with my whining and complaining?"

"It's ain't hard. And we're friends ain't we?" Hoggle rubbed his thumb over his right ear, trying to make the burning stop.

"We are," Sarah affirmed, "and I don't know what I'd do without you. You're such a good friend to me."

Ears red as beets, Hoggle gave up rubbing the sensation away and grunted something assenting.

Sarah sighed, "Well, it's getting pretty late. We've got a big job to do tomorrow, too."

Hoggle nodded, "Yep; lots of work…"

"I'll see you in the morning, Hoggle. Oh, and just come in the way you usually do; don't wait to hear from me."

"Okay, Sarah," Hoggle waved a good-bye through the mirror. Sarah responded in kind with a bright smile as the picture faded and Hoggle was left with only his own likeness reflected back to him. It soured his already blue mood, _I hate this face…_ he thought as he turned away from the glass, _I'd much rather see Sarah's._

.oOo.

**I promise to update, just don't make me say when...**


	3. I Just Want You to Know

**I do not own "Labyrinth" or any of its characters, locations, etc.; "Labyrinth", etc. belongs to Jim Henson, Henson Associates, The Jim Henson Company, and Lucasfilm. Shakespeare's 123****rd**** sonnet is not copyrighted, but neither did I compose it myself. **

**Fair warning; this fanfic contains some mild language. The author believes that coarse language is inexcusable, but the author also believes that people are people and that when people write about people the people in the writing should act like real people. So, within this fanfic, childish displays of frustration or anger are possible, as are shows of mindless and enraged forms of fear. Language will never be played for humor in this fanfic.**

**Fret not, my darling readers; Jareth shall soon be come unto thee!**

.oOo.

_As an owl flies, travel between the Underground and the Over Ground passes fairly quickly. Jareth's wings weren't even tired as he alighted within the branches of an ancient blue pine. Arranging his wings behind his back, he looked out over the realm of the humans, taking in the simplicity of their dwellings and places of business. He preferred this park; it was quiet during afternoon hours, meaning that there was nobody around to wonder about owls in the sunlight. _

_As he was glancing around the grounds, he noticed something dancing to his left. It twirled toward him and moved with graceful, if over-dramatic gestures. And he heard it speaking. But before he could make out any words it was moving further away from him and out of his earshot._

_Too curious to stand by as it departed, Jareth took flight. He then landed upon a stone pillar a few dozen yards from where the dancing person had stopped. Then he listened as a young woman's voice lilted and descended with the emotions of defiance and resolution._

_"No, Time, thou shalt not boast that I do change; _

_Thy pyramids built up with newer might_

_To me are nothing novel, nothing strange _

_They are but dressings of a former sight.…"_

What pretty words…and what lovely form, _Jareth thought to himself as he took in the girl's bright eyes, lustrous dark hair, and smooth skin. He gazed freely, half-forgetting to behave properly under his disguise as an owl._

_"Our dates are brief, and therefore we admire_

_What thou dost foist upon us that is old;_

_And rather make them born to our desire_

_Than think that we before have heard them told."_

_Jareth would have smiled at her performance were he in his right form. The girl possessed natural grace, but she was indeed given to drama and over-emphasis. But then, Jareth rather liked that._

_"Thy registers and thee I both defy,_

_Not wondering at the present nor the past…"_

_Here the girl stopped awkwardly. Jareth perked up and cocked his head askance, _Is that the end?

_She began again from the place where she had left off,_ _"Not wondering at the present nor the past…nor the past—" then she groaned in exasperation and pulled a piece of paper from her sleeve. Unfolding it, she rehearsed its contents to herself. _

_Jareth rearranged his wings as he waited for the end, thinking to himself,_ She must not be the author, but I admire her taste in literature.

_Once the girl was satisfied, she tucked the paper away and began her soliloquy again;_

_"Thy registers and thee I both defy,_

_Not wondering at the present nor the past,_

_For thy records and what we see doth lie,_

_Made more or less by thy continual haste."_

_A short while later, Jareth was flying high on his way back to his realm. Something she had said, or done had sparked an idea in his mind. There would be more visits to this realm, of that he was certain. He needed to find out more concerning this strange and lovely creature. The final words of her performance rang in his mind. They would drive his thoughts and actions over the next months as he laid the way of his pursuit. Against all that had been permissible, against the unspoken laws of the Underground, he made a promise to himself that evening in the form of those last lines;_

This I do vow and this shall ever be;

I will be true despite thy scythe and thee.

.oOo.

Jareth paced his private quarters like a caged bear too long denied his supper. A snarl had been creeping over his features and was now quite pronounced. A goblin captain-cum-butler named Mishops came to the Goblin King's door, but did not dare to go further after catching sight of the king's dark expression.

Jareth's thoughts were dark indeed, _It's been eighty years…I should have her already. She should be mine; damn her pride! And damn the laws of banishment! _His hands balled into taut fists, straining the tendons and turning his knuckles white. _How could she banish me? And just as I thought she'd begun to understand…_

"Sire?"

A voice from behind him brought Jareth out of his thoughts, but only enough that the king could draw his anger out with him. "What is it?"

The poor goblin before him was instantly terrified, and quickly prayed that it wouldn't be bogged because of the king's temper. "Sire…" the goblin swallowed hard.

Jareth grew impatient, "Spit it out or be gone!"

The goblin stood at attention and saluted, "Yes, sire! Mishops reporting that garden-dwarf, named Hoggle, is talking to Champion of Labyrinth some nights." Mishops screwed his eyes shut, waiting for the awful scent of the Bog of Eternal Stench to fill his nostrils.

But no such smell came to him. Jareth's expression had altered completely from irritation to curiosity. Jareth stepped close to his diminutive military captain and knelt down to eye level, grasping the goblin's shoulders as he did so. "Are you certain they are in contact, Miss-hop?"

Mishops frowned in confusion, but answered his king as confidently as he could, "Yes, sire. They's talking at nights. By the Mirror Gardens."

Jareth stood and leapt to his window, where early morning sunlight pierced through thin white clouds. Looking out toward his gardener's small hut on the outskirts of the Labyrinth's outer wall, behind the castle and Goblin City, Jareth caught a glimpse of the dwarf gathering up his tools and setting off to work.

Jareth felt that a light had come to the end of his tunnel. _So my 'friend'…you've been keeping secrets all these years, have you? Well, now you have been found out; let's see how long it takes you to prove your worth as a coward once again._

Jareth grinned wolfishly as the beginnings of a plan to regain access to the realm Overground formed within his mind. One thought dominated, its flavor one which Jareth had long sought and now relished…

_Sarah _will_ be mine._

.oOo.

Hoggle was just heading out to work when an unwelcome voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Hello, Hogwort," Jareth greeted the dwarf with undisguised contempt.

Hoggle spun around to face his king. Jareth stood leaning against the trunk of an old, knurled tree which sat atop a slight ridge surrounding Hoggle's home. The king looked much like a wildcat, perched and ready to pounce upon its prey. Doing his best to not look as panicked as he felt, Hoggle stammered a greeting, "Wh-why h-hello, your m-m-majesty. How may I b-be of—"

"You can keep your pleasantries to yourself, Higsnot; I'm not here to pretend that we like one another." Jareth's tone would have seemed bored to Hoggle, were it not for the low, cold-burning fire within the king's eyes that betrayed a taut wrath held within.

Hoggle swallowed hard as sweat began forming on his brow. He still feared the Goblin King over all things. He always had; even Jareth's predecessors had frightened him. The poor dwarf had been captive to the Labyrinthine Lords for many centuries. He gathered up the will to respond, more out of duty than confidence, and asked, "May I ask what your majesty wants with me? The Cleaners is running proper; I fixed the west-rolling one last nigh—"

Jareth swooped down from his perch, startling a small squeak from Hoggle, who made to run. The king caught the dwarf by his shoulders before Hoggle could make a getaway. Bringing his face level with that of his subject, Jareth spoke warningly, "Have a care, Hedgewood…I do not tolerate secrets. However, I may yet be forgiving if you tell me all now."

Hoggle held back a whimper as his mind raced, _My only secret's 'bout Sarah - __How could he know that I's been talkin' to her? I never said nothing' 'bout it to nobody. But I can't let 'im get to 'er – not to Sarah…_ Hoggle was silent as he thought of a way to wriggle out of the king's inevitable wrath.

"Tell me everything you know about our favorite Champion of the Labyrinth, and I will consider sparing you from the Bog of Eternal Stench," Jareth quietly intoned. The quietness mattered not; there was an unmasked violence behind his words.

The king's eyes glowed with their cold fire, and Hoggle suddenly imagined them burning in anger against Sarah, who would be helpless to stop the Goblin King should he come again to her world. The thought of Sarah forever trapped in the hands of the vengeful Jareth created a new kind of fear within Hoggle's heart. _I can't let Jareth get to her!_

It was then that Hoggle realized something; he wasn't afraid for himself anymore. He was willing to risk himself, risk even banishment to the Bog, if it meant keeping the dark master of the Labyrinth away from his dearest friend. Hoggle's mouth clamped shut and his eyes grew resolute. _I didn't say nothin' before now, and I ain't gonna start here._

"I'm growing impatient," said Jareth, with a wave of his hand conjuring a crystal.

But Hoggle had found courage; he had found a reason to stand up against Jareth. Sarah was his only friend, and the best reason he could find to spite his master was to protect the only one who had ever shown him kindness. Hoggle remained silent and stared into the eyes of the Goblin King.

Jareth let his glare bore into the face of the dwarf for a long moment, as though to will the dwarf into giving up the information he sought. When Hoggle remained stoic, Jareth released him with a shove. Hoggle fell to the ground. Jareth chuckled harshly as he juggled the crystal, "You think you're protecting her, don't you, Hogslop? Well, I should inform you…" He looked down to Hoggle who still bore that new look of determination and rebellion, and smirked, "You can't keep her out of my reach forever. I _will_ find her, and I _will_ have her. No distance, no law of banishment can keep me from attaining my prize."

Hoggle had been sitting in the dirt at the king's feet all the while Jareth spoke. But Jareth's words roused an anger in Hoggle which the dwarf had never experienced. He stood and shouted defiance at the king, all of his frustration with his powerlessness and the king's cruelty pouring out as he screamed, "Jareth, you rat! You can do your worst, and you'll never get to her. You can fight your hardest, and you'll never win. She beat you and she banished you – you can't win! You ain't got power over her; you could come to her house with me and she'd still win against your evil—"

"'I could come to her house', you say? And even then, I wouldn't win?" Jareth's brow quirked oddly, though Hoggle didn't notice, so enraged was he against the Goblin King.

The dwarf snorted, "Yeah, that's what I said." He huffed as he crossed his arms in front of him. But when Jareth began to smile, Hoggle found his resolve fading. Jareth grinned with a strong confidence and something else Hoggle couldn't name at that moment.

Jareth began to laugh, a vile, gloating guffaw, "I accept your invitation. When do we leave?"

Hoggle stared, confused, "'When do we'…? What d'ya mean, 'when do we leave'? You's and I ain't going nowhere together." Though his words were brazen, Hoggle felt some trepidation creeping into the back of his mind. He felt as though he had made a catastrophic mistake, though he couldn't for the life of him figure out what it was. But still, along with Jareth's laughter, Hoggle's panic was rising. He thought back over what Jareth had said _I accept your invitation. When do we leave? _

Hoggle's breath was coming in short gasps now, as he realized that the key to discovering his error was to ask a certain question. A question he did not want to hear answered, but needed to understand for Sarah's sake. Hoggle panted out the desperate inquiry, "What…What do you mean when you say, 'I accept your invitation'? I didn't invite you anywhere…"

"Oh, but Higgle," Jareth smirked, "you did." He knelt down to Hoggle's eye level once again, "You said that I 'could come to Sarah's house with you'; thereby broadening her invitation to you so that it included me. By the laws of the Underground, I am now, by your incitement, a third party in Sarah's request that you - I mean, we - come to visit the Over Ground. I'll be a sort of 'plus one' for your meeting. Such a kind gesture – I'm grateful to you. Without your extension of Sarah's invitation to me, I might never have been able to enter the Over Ground again." The king began to stroll away, as a business man strides from a brilliantly closed deal.

Hoggle stood still with shock. His mind swam with revelation at what he had inadvertently done; _I didn't invite him…did I? I mean, sure I said that he could come, but I didn't mean that he _could _come…not like that. _Hoggle watched the Goblin King leave, and realized what that certain something Jareth had hidden in his smile had been…

Victory.

.oOo.

**Oh noes! Hoggle had been tricked by Jareth again! Whatever will he do now?  
**

**In answer to a reader's question, no; Jareth will not be portrayed in this fanfic as "Dark Jareth". Just "Petulant and Obsessed Jareth" for a little while.**

**...It gets better, I swear! Just keep reading. Please?**


	4. I Want to Be with You

**I do not own "Labyrinth" or any of its characters, locations, etc.; "Labyrinth", etc. belongs to Jim Henson, Henson Associates, The Jim Henson Company, and Lucasfilm.**

_Throbbing, searing, stretching pain riddled various places over his body. His master, the king of the Labyrinth, had become furious with his inability to perform the tasks put before him as head butler in the castle. The king had been executing punishment for weeks now, _It's a wonder that I've even survived this long…_he thought half-amusedly. _

_Suddenly, the door of the prison cell opened with a shrieking hinge. _He's back…the king is here again…_ Fearful for his life, he retreated back into the corner of his cell wall, hoping to escape more chastisement from his unhappy master._

_But instead of another backhand blow to his face, or another slicing of flesh, he heard a strange click and felt the shackle fall away from his ankle. Curious enough to venture a glance upward, his eyes met those of someone he'd seen only seldom before then. _

_The young man, his master's son, was bent to the ground beside him. His expression bore some mixture of shame, mercy, and satisfaction. He spoke, "Get up, man; we've work to do if we're to make you fit to care for the Labyrinth."_

_He frowned, "What d'ya mean, Prince Raejath? Your father sentenced me to die in prison—"_

_Raejath smiled, "My father is dead. His commands no longer have sway over the living."_

_His eyes grew wide as Raejath stood over him, a proud and dignified figure even in the dim and dank light of the prison cell. He finally obeyed Raejath's command and stood to his feet, though his muscles and skin screamed protestation at the movement._

_Raejath smiled again as he looked down at the dwarfed man, "I release you from this prison and hereby appoint you Official Groundskeeper of the Labyrinth."_

_He bowed low as Raejath finished, "You are freed from this prison, pardoned of all actual and perceived crimes. I am king, and I declare it to be so…but what is your name? I don't think I ever heard father call you anything."_

_All of a sudden, words completely escaped him; he didn't remember his name anymore. And how long had it been, anyway? Weeks? Years? Decades…there was no way of knowing. He shrugged before his king, ashamed of his bankruptcy of identity. _

_The king stroked his chin as he thought, "You don't recall, do you? More's the pity…_

"_Well, we'll have to call you _something, _won't we?" Raejath was quiet for a minute, and then it came to him, "There's a tree outside the west castle gates, called a 'Hogglewort'. What say you to being called 'Hoggle' from now on?"_

_Thinking it over, it seemed to be a good idea. _Any name is better than nothing, I suppose._ He nodded ascent to his king._

_King Raejath nodded, "Right. Well, Hoggle, shall we see to it that you are provided with everything you'll need in your new position? Come with me." Raejath exited the cell._

_Hoggle stood and followed his new master out of the prison, never to set foot in that place again._

.oOo.

"Hoggle? I need you."

From within the Mirror Garden, where he stood trembling with anxiety, Hoggle heard Sarah calling to him. His heart sank. The morning had arrived when he was to come and visit her for their yearly gardening party. But this year, Hoggle had made a terrible mistake. By challenging the Goblin King, Hoggle had inadvertently extended Sarah's invitation to come to the Over Ground on to Jareth. Hoggle wished with all his heart he could take back his words, but it was too late. After all, what one said in the past was indelible. _How can I…what will she think of me after…Jareth, you dirty rat!_

But Jareth was not with Hoggle in the Mirror Garden at that moment. In fact, Hoggle hadn't seen the king once in the Underground week that had passed since their altercation. The dwarf was holding on to hope that Jareth did not know the exact day when Hoggle would leave to go Above. Hoggle had glimpsed neither hide nor hair of his master in the time since last they met.

All the same, Hoggle glanced over his shoulder once more, seeking any sign of the Goblin King's presence. _Even if I don't see nothin', it don't mean Jareth ain't watchin' me from the castle. Bet he's just waitin' to spring out from a shadow somewhere… _Finding no indication that the Goblin King knew of his plan to depart, Hoggle looked back to the mirror before him. Hoggle tried to press through the wavering glass as quickly as he could, in the hope that, even if he had been watching, Jareth wouldn't catch him in time.

A large hand on his shoulder proved his hope vain. Jareth was indeed following him to the Over Ground.

They were soon in a short hallway, a long mirror behind them in the entryway of Sarah's house. Jareth separated from Hoggle and cast a disgusted look at the dwarf as he went. He growled lowly, "Make no mistake, I will be watching and ready. One word indicating my presence and you will regret having ever known what it is to be alive."

Hoggle sighed mournfully as the Goblin King disappeared out the back door; literally. Jareth cast an invisibility spell over himself as he exited. Hoggle tried to sneak back through the mirror, but the Goblin King had placed a barrier over the glass. He cursed Jareth's name three different ways before finally resigning himself to his circumstances. For the second time, and not the last, Hoggle cursed himself for falling into Jareth's trap. Mostly, though, Hoggle cursed himself for putting Sarah in the path of danger from which he could not save her.

With his head hanging low in shame and defeat, Hoggle walked out the door to find Sarah and begin their gardening.

.oOo.

_I shoulda fought more back in the Labyrinth. I shouldn't have given in to that dratted king at all. Maybe I coulda taken my words back if I tried harder? Maybe it wouldhave been better if I hadn't stayed friends with Sara—_

"…but I'm just not sure. What do you think, Hoggle?"

"Eh?" Hoggle came out of his brooding abruptly at the sound of his name. Sarah was before him, holding two plants in front of him; a geranium and a creeping myrtle.

Sarah sighed and put the plants down, "Are you all right today, Hoggle? You've hardly heard a word I've said all morning."

Hoggle hung his head. _If you only knew, Sarah…you'd never speak to me again._ "I'm sorry, Sarah…it's just—" He stopped, an idea suddenly occurring to him. _Maybe I _can _still beat Jareth. It might mean I'll never see Sarah again, but it also just might give her time to get away…_ He decided to try it.

"Just what, Hoggle?" There was a note more concern in Sarah's voice than there had been, and Hoggle decided that it could play into his plan nicely.

"It's just that dirty rat Jareth has been…well, pretty angry lately. More than usual, I mean." Hoggle threw in a sad-sounding sigh to try to stir up some of her sympathy.

It worked very well. Sarah's voice dropped low and her expression turned dark. "What has he done, Hoggle?"

Hoggle swallowed hard and hoped that the Goblin King wasn't too near to them. _I gotta say it real fast and give her a chance before he can stop me…_ the dwarf thought. He decided it was better try to than to give in without a fight. Again. He began, "He hasn't given up on you, Sarah. He's trying to—" but he suddenly found himself thrown forward into a shrub.

"Hoggle!" Sarah cried out.

The dwarf got up as quickly as he could disentangle himself from the bush. He whirled around to see Sarah caught in the grasp of Jareth's hands, very surprised and a little scared, though one could barely tell.

"Hello again, Sarah," Jareth smirked in all his glittering glory, "have any plans for tea this afternoon?"

"I might, actually," Sarah had regained her composure and some of her bravery, "And anyway, you have no power over me, Jareth." Sarah tore away from him and backed away a few paces, "Get out."

"Not this time, precious thing. I can't stand to leave our business unfinished for another minute; you'll come with me today." Jareth advanced toward the young woman.

Sarah backed away toward the house, clearly afraid this time of what the Goblin King would do.

Hoggle leaped to stand between Jareth and Sarah, "You heard her, Jareth; get out."

"Out of my way, Higgle. This is between the Champion of the Labyrinth and me." Jareth flicked his wrist and Hoggle found himself pinned to the ground, flat on his back.

Sarah turned to run, but the Goblin King was too fast. She yelped as he caught her in his arms.

Jareth's expression turned evil in the relish of his victory, "Shall we be off, then, milady?"

Sarah braced herself to once again feel the strange sensation of being transported out of this world by goblin magic. Hoggle cried out in anger that Jareth had so easily overpowered them. Jareth shot a derisive smile at him and moved to summon a transportation crystal…

…but nothing happened.

Hoggle felt the pressure which held him down release, and he sat up slowly, a bemused expression on his face.

Sarah became confused also as Jareth's expression changed from one of absolute triumph to near panic.

Jareth threw Sarah aside and looked at his hands. He snapped his fingers a few times, made as if to conjure a crystal, and then clapped his hands together in front of him with as tremendous a force as he could manage. Still, nothing happened.

Jareth turned to see Hoggle staring at him in puzzlement. Anger flared in the Goblin King's eyes, "Did you have something to do with this, Hoggle?"

Hoggle paled, "Who? Me? I didn't…I couldn't, even if I—"

Jareth roared, "If I find out that you were even _remotely_ involved, you little scab, so help me I will—"

"You'll what, Jareth?"

Sarah and Hoggle both jumped at the sound of a new voice. And what a voice it was! Simultaneously soothing and fearsome, it rolled over them like a long gust of hot summer wind before a storm. It demanded their attention and yet they found the compulsion to obey strangely…agreeable.

Turning, Hoggle saw the face of the speaker and dropped down, prostrate on the ground.

Jareth had withered slightly, like a child caught tracking mud over his mother's heirloom carpet.

Sarah could only stare in wonder.

There, at the top of the back porch stairs stood a man of otherworldly dignity and beauty. The newcomer was tall, obviously strong, and his head was crowned with a diadem of a craftsmanship unheard of in our world. Sarah saw images glinting over the surface of the metal; pictures of people, creatures, and kingdoms Sarah was sure were subordinate to the man standing before her. The Labyrinth was included in those images.

The king – for that was his title, surely – smiled kindly and acknowledged them each in turn, "Good afternoon Sarah. Hoggle, you're looking well…" His smiled faded and he sighed, "And you, Jareth…you and I have much to discuss."

Turning to Sarah again, the newcomer bowed slightly at the waist, "Allow me to introduce myself; I am Kurios, the Sovereign King of the Underground, overseer of each of the Twelve Realms, the First and Last Word in all things."

Sarah tried to respond in kind, but her voice merely squeaked a pitiful, "Hi there." Embarrassed, Sarah looked to see if Kurios was displeased with her. His expression showed only attention and patience, however, so Sarah cleared her throat and tried again, "I mean, hello, your majesty. I am Sarah Williams and I…live here." Sarah blushed at the simplicity of her name and place of residence.

The Sovereign King only smiled again, "Do not trouble yourself for my sake, Sarah. Your home is wonderful. There is no reason for you to feel ashamed of your life before me. I would like to stay and visit with you, but I am afraid that I cannot stay longer than it will take me to sort out my business with Jareth and Hoggle."

Kurios took a few steps toward Hoggle, and then bent to whisper something in the dwarf's ear. Hoggle gave the king a strange look, and then turned to go into the house.

The Sovereign King turned to Sarah again and said, "Sarah, I'm afraid that I may have to make a request of you that could prove…bothersome to you. All that I ask is that you hear me out from beginning to end before you make your decision."

Sarah blinked, "Erm…go ahead?" She gasped suddenly, "I meant, 'go ahead your majesty,' of course." She blushed deeply at her flippancy.

Unfazed by Sarah's slip into nonchalance, Kurios smiled, "Thank you, Sarah." He cast an assessing look over Jareth and then nodded.

Clearing his throat, he began, "Jareth is to be forbidden entrance to the Underground indefinitely, as he has proven insubordinate, rebellious, and immature in his handling of the kingdom which he was given.

"Until Jareth 'grows up', so to speak, he is to remain stripped of his power and title and banished from the whole of the Underground."

Jareth's eyes widened. He obviously hadn't expected such a severe reprimand for his actions.

As for Kurios, his mouth was drawn into a tight line, like a father who has been forced to take measures of extreme discipline over a child whom he loves dearly. Seeing that, Sarah felt pity for him and became even more inclined to listen to his story.

Kurios continued, "I am very sorry for all that has happened, Sarah. It was unjust of Jareth to involve you in his life in the manner which he did. I am fully convinced, however, that good will yet come of this mess. But I must ask a favor of you."

Sarah was wary of having anything more to do with Jareth. But the Sovereign King was good in a way that Sarah couldn't deny, even for a moment. It seemed that everything he had said so far had been thought out to the minutest detail so that it would bring about good for all who were involved. Sarah realized that she trusted him fully, and that realization was alarming to her sense of caution. Yet still, she was comforted by his obvious concern for good to come of all he was planning. She urged him to continue, "Yes, sire?"

"May Jareth and Hoggle stay here during Jareth's trial?"

Sarah nearly choked on her own oxygen. _How does that seem like a good idea to him?!_ Sarah stared at Kurios with wide eyes, completely forgetting decorum, "Excuse me?"

Kurios nodded, understanding her surprise. He went on, however, explaining, "I would like for Jareth not to be exposed as the Goblin King to more people than already know of his existence. You are one of the five people who have had actual experiences with him in side this realm, and I would like to keep that number where it rests, if I may.

"You needn't worry about housing them; the guesthouse here in the back will suit just fine. And I will see to it personally that nothing…_unseemly_ would occur during their stay."

Sarah saw the truthfulness in Kurios' eyes. She understood the logic behind his reasoning for wanting Jareth to stay there. But still, it was hard for her to accept that Jareth might actually _live_ with her and her housemates for an indefinite amount of time.

Her housemates…

"Sire,' Sarah began, "I agree with your reasons for wishing for Jareth to stay here…"

'But…?" the Sovereign waited for her to voice her concern.

"Well, I am only one of the tenants of this house, sire. I don't even own this house in part; I just rent my rooms and pay for some boarding costs. So, I really have little to no say in this matter." Sarah hoped that Charis would think the same of the situation that she did; Jareth _could not_ be allowed to live in the guesthouse. And Ethan would agree with his sister, surely. Sarah had nothing to worry about.

Agreeing with her words, the Sovereign nodded, "Quite right, then. Are the owners at home now, and can I speak with them?"

Sarah gestured toward the back door of the house, "Charis is just through the first left of the hallway, in the kitchen, I think. Ethan is probably upstairs but Charis can call him down for you," Sarah replied. "If they give their consent, then I won't complain about Jareth being here." _Not that I think Charis would _ever_ agree to this harebrained idea._ Sarah thought, confidently.

"Thank you very much, Sarah. I'll just show myself inside." The Sovereign King smiled again, with sincere gratitude. Sarah blushed, a little ashamed of her slight untruth.

But the Sovereign King didn't seem to notice. He bowed to Sarah once more, and then looked to the Goblin King, who raised his brows in mere slight interest. "Jareth?"

"Yes?" Jareth answered.

"I have yet to speak with you directly. Make no mistake; I am not finished with you yet."

Jareth might have paled somewhat at that, but if he did it was hardly noticeable (except to Kurios, whose gaze remained severe.)

The Sovereign King bowed at the waist again, "Please excuse me while I go and find the owners to gain their permission for Jareth and Hoggle to stay here for a time." He then made his way up the back porch stairs.

As he reached the top step, Kurios turned around to look at Jareth. With a quizzical, amused expression, he asked, "Kidnapping, Jareth? And you were serious?"

Jareth's ears turned pink, but no one else truly noticed. The once-Goblin King made no reply to the Sovereign as he cast his eyes to the ground.

Chuckling, Kurios went inside to find the housemates whose approval was needed for his plan.

As the door closed behind him, he heard Sarah speaking to Jareth, "Oh, yeah. Speaking of kidnapping…"

"Now, Sarah, what's said is said, but I didn't actually—No, Sarah! Don't—"

Confident in the knowledge that Sarah could not truly harm Jareth, even while he was powerless, Kurios continued on inside.

.oOo.

**Huh. I guess Jareth doesn't rule quite everything in the Underground, after all. What's in store for our characters next? **

…**Like I'd tell you now!**


	5. I Want to Be Clear

**I do not own "Labyrinth" or any of its characters, locations, etc.; "Labyrinth", etc. belongs to Jim Henson, Henson Associates, The Jim Henson Company, and Lucasfilm.**

.oOo.

_Hoggle shuffled his feet as Sarah exclaimed, "Why, Hoggle…can't you read at all?" She sounded disappointed, and Hoggle felt a heavy glumness settling upon him. _

_He sighed deeply, "Well, I mean…I _can_ read some things, Sarah…S'just that I ain't never been to no school or nothin'. I s'pose that none o' the kings ever thought I needed it."_

_Though he dreaded what he might find there, Hoggle chose to risk a glance up into his friend's face. He'd been expecting to see her looking down at him with umbrage for his deficiency of education. The truth was, he found out, far from his fears and his heart did something of a sideways leap behind his sternum when he recognized that she was not displeased with him. Though he felt happy beyond words that she was not upset with him, his "sideways" feeling came from the understanding he had of that particular pout which she was at that moment displaying unawares; she was planning something. Hoggle tried his best to brace himself for her plan, whatever it turned out to be._

_After a moment's pause, Sarah quirked a brow at her friend, "Hoggle…would you like to learn how to read? And maybe how to do some other things, too?"_

_Hoggle swallowed hard, thinking. This was his chance! _For all them times Jareth called me, "idiot"…for all them times I couldn't figure out what t' do…for all them times I was a coward…But what if I can't do it? What if I really am as dumb as that rat says I am? What if Sarah finds that out for herself; what would I do then?

_As frightening as the possibility that he might not succeed was, Hoggle couldn't help but notice the shimmer at the corner of Sarah's eye. He recognized that shimmer as one of assured hope; her gut instinct that was seldom wrong. The scale – fear verses hope – tipped within Hoggle at the sight of that shimmer._

_"S-Sarah?" he began, stammering._

_"Yes, Hoggle?" Sarah responded, encouraging._

_Hoggle took a deep breath, and then declared confidently, "I would really like to learn. Anything you wanna teach me, I'll do my best."_

_Sarah smiled warmly at him, "Wonderful…and I know just the thing to get us started."_

_Hoggle's choice was rewarded well, not only by the payout of learning all that Sarah and the books which she lent to him could teach, but most importantly by the friendship that grew between them as the years went by. Nothing would ever replace the treasure that was her belief in him, her confidence that he could do good._

.oOo.

After he had walked through the short hallway to the kitchen, Kurios came in upon a quiet scene. A small young woman, almost girlish in figure and posture, sat at the kitchen breakfast bar. Hoggle had seated himself on the floor across the narrow room from her. The pair was talking quietly, as though they wished for no one else to hear their conversation. Kurios listened anyway, knowing the subject matter of their talks already.

Hoggle's voice came through first, "…with Sarah. That's what he told me to come and tell ya. I dunno why it matters though." The little man placed his face in his hands and sighed.

"Why wouldn't it matter, Hoggle? I think this is very important." The young woman's voice was gentle. Kurios could tell that she wished to help and encourage him. He had known she would.

But Hoggle seemed to miss her intention, "Not when someone as stupid as me's a part of it, it ain't."

The girl spoke with tender reprove, "You know you aren't stupid. Hoggle, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself."

Hoggle moaned glumly, "You would say that, Charis. You're so kind…but dontcha understand? There's no way I could ever—" his words cut out abruptly as he caught sight of Kurios.

The Sovereign King stepped out form his hiding place behind the doorway, "I didn't mean to interrupt, but I was directed here by Sarah to speak with the owners of the house."

.oOo.

Charis smiled welcomingly, "Oh, no; you're fine. Please come in, Mister…?"

"Kurios will do me just fine, thank you Miss Stavros. I am the Sovereign King of the Underground, come here to do some business with Jareth and Hoggle."

Suddenly a bit flustered by His title, Charis made to stand from her seat. Kurios stopped her, however, "Please, don't bother yourself on my account; I did come unannounced, after all. Resume your seat, Miss Stavros."

Charis affably inclined her head forward in show of respect and complied with his wish. She then greeted him more properly, "You are welcome here, sir." Then she frowned a little and turned toward Hoggle, "But Jareth? Is Jareth here? To garden with you and Sarah?"

Kurios chuckled at that. Hoggle moaned, "It's my fault, Charis. Jareth has been tryin' t' find a way back up here for years, an' I let him trick me into inviting him t' come with me today." In shame, Hoggle buried his face in his hands.

Kurios made his way quietly over to the dwarf. He knelt down and placed a strong hand on Hoggle's shoulder, "Hoggle, this is not your fault. Jareth cannot do anything without my permitting it first. It was already decided that he should be banished from the Underground, and so he was allowed to pursue his desires here. He shall not, however, fulfill his wish to possess Sarah Williams; you have not failed your friend."

Here, Kurios stood and turned his attentions out a widow at the back of the kitchen. Nodding, he suggested to Hoggle, "Why don't you leave the rest to me? I'll take care of Jareth, Sarah, and the others and you can get a head start on the gardens, just as you had planned."

Hoggle stood from the floor and brushed himself off. He sighed quietly, and then gave a quick nod in compliance. He bowed, bade Charis a quick goodbye, and turned to leave out the back kitchen door.

Once the door had shut, Kurios turned again to Charis, who had been waiting patiently at the breakfast bar during his exchange with Hoggle. Coming alongside the countertop, Kurios inquired, "May I sit?"

Charis blushed, "Oh, yes! Please do; I'm sorry that I didn't already offer you—"

"It's quite all right, I assure you," Kurios placated her embarrassment as he took the chair beside her. Settling in with a satisfied hum, Kurios jumped right in to business, "Miss Stavros, I have a rather large favor to ask of you, something which may inconvenience or possibly even distress you at times. I won't pretend that it is not a very serious matter, a high-stakes ordeal, the details of which I would like to entrust to you."

Frowning, bemused, Charis' eyebrows quirked at odd slants. But though she seemed nonplussed, she offered a small smile and urged Kurios to continue.

.oOo.

After bidding Charis goodbye for the time being, Kurios made his way outside to find the cause for all the uproar and bother.

Upon exiting the back door, Kurios found Sarah standing before a tree, her hands on her hips and her voice shouting angrily, "You selfish, sorry excuse for a man! How can you even live with yourself?'

Kurios wasn't surprised to hear the tree defend itself with a British-esque accent, "Do you know, I'm not actually a man; I am Fae, which is something altogether separate from your world and your definitions of what is right and proper. So sorry or not I'll do as I please."

It was during Jareth's speech that Sarah noticed Kurios standing on the front porch watching and listening to her argument with Jareth's. Taken aback and somewhat embarrassed, Sarah stepped back from her position in front of the tree gestured to the Sovereign; "handing Him the floor", so to speak.

Kurios nodded to her, and addressed the tree's current occupant, "I did make you one of the Fae, Jareth, but really that is just a name difference; there's no biological difference worth speaking of and you know it."

Jareth mumbled something unintelligible and the Sovereign urged him, "What was that? Speak up, _your highness_; we can't hear you from down here on the earth."

Jareth, with more than a little attitude, asked, "Now that you mention it, I think I would like to come down and speak to You face to face; may I have Your permission to descend from this maple, Lord Sovereign?"

The Sovereign replied very simply "You may."

Jareth began his decent; Kurios observed that it was actually an impressive height to which the Goblin King had climbed.

_…With any luck, his royal glittery-ness will catch a rotted branch on his way down…_

Suddenly aware of Sarah scowling behind him, Kurios chided the young woman, "Sarah, wishing ill on anyone is not something to use creative thinking on. There are so many better things to dream of, besides."

Sarah once again found herself dumbfounded, _How did he know what I was thinking?_ She folded her arms around herself, rubbing her hands over her arms in blushing discomfit.

Jareth reached the base of the tree and walked toward the Sovereign, who was not smiling as he had been earlier. Jareth understood then that he truly was in trouble.

Kurios cleared his throat and turned to Sarah, ignoring Jareth's proud attitude for the time being. "Sarah, Jareth was appointed to be king in the Labyrinth, overseeing the goblins and the other inhabitants therein, well over 1300 years ago."

Sarah's face showed that she could hardly believe that Jareth was thousands of years old. Her eyes flicked over to the Goblin King, surveying him for signs of hidden age.

Kurios smiled within his mind, but disregarded her confusion for time's sake and continued, "Jareth was initially a fine leader and steward of my lands in the Labyrinth; however, over time it he became bored and, to put it simply, lazy in his responsibilities.

"His disobedience was blatantly displayed during the time you and Toby were in the Labyrinth, Sarah. Humans are allowed into the Labyrinth, but only after my approval have been given to Jareth. No request was made of me in your case. Toby was wished there, and so Jareth did have the right to bring him. It was the fact that he brought you as well, Sarah, which presented outwardly the inner reality of his rebellious nature. That he made you run the Labyrinth to save your brother – from a fate that could never have truly befallen him, by the way. That he repeatedly placed you in perilous situations during your run of the Labyrinth, and that he furthermore had the gall to attempt to romance you while you were in his kingdom all served as evidence to the High Courts of the Underground. Jareth has been found guilty before the High Courts."

Sarah's eyes had grown wide as Kurios had related the tale of Jareth's history as king in the Labyrinth. She was grasping the gravity of the situation, little by little. She glanced over to Jareth again, a glimmer of concern shining through her features as she asked, "Your…majesty? What is Jareth's crime, exactly?"

Kurios looked to Jareth himself as he replied, "Namely, rebelliousness. Insubordination will not be tolerated by either myself or the High Courts, and I shall justly discipline those who pursue it."

Kurios' eyes grew hardened as he expounded upon the details of Jareth's offenses, "Jareth's shirking from appointed responsibilities will not be allowed to continue. His denial of those in leadership and authority over him will be punished. And his misuse of the gifts and talents with which he was entrusted will no longer be ignored."

Here, Kurios' face softened again as he turned back to Sarah, "To prove that this is not simply a personal issue I have against Jareth, Sarah, I will also tell you that, in his duty as king over the Labyrinth, Jareth must lead the people who dwell within the borders of the kingdom. He is to do this firstly by example, and also by judgment when necessary.

"In the Labyrinth there are many kinds of creatures and people, but goblins are the predominate kind throughout. The goblins have not always been as you saw them when you were there, Sarah. It used to be that they were creative thinkers and planners – the dreamers of the Underground. They were intelligent and humorous beings. Since Jareth took the throne, however, they have become like he has: easily distracted, malicious, mischievous, selfish, and proud, among other things. Any other creatures that used to dwell within the Labyrinth have fled the kingdom, abandoning their appointed occupations and responsibilities for the sake of safety from the chaos."

As his displeasure found voice, Kurios' words had begun to rise and build to a terrific crescendo, "Nothing in the Labyrinth is as I intended it to be, Sarah, and I have had more than enough of Jareth's rebellion against me. I will not leave my people to wind their way down to destruction!"

Both Sarah and Jareth had shrunk back at the terrible strength of Kurios' contained rage. Sarah stood blinking, grateful that she had not herself offended this mighty King. Jareth's eyes showed evidence of his comprehension of what he had done.

But it was too late; Kurios, along with the Courts, who had agreed with his judgment, had decided. "For the good of the peoples of the Underground, I will make a way for them to be restored; to heal and follow my plans for their future once again. And that is why…" He then turns to Jareth, "That is why you, Jareth El'roinar Lerount Isgaer Waiss, are forbidden entrance into the Underground… indefinitely."

.oOo.

**I know it's been slow moving here in the beginning; not only are my updates largely spaced, but this story just hasn't gotten very far very quickly, has it? I'm sorry about that. My stage is a bit complicated and it takes some doing to get it set the way I'd like it. Things should pick up in the next couple of chapters. Let me know what you think – I really appreciate the feedback!**


End file.
